


Engaged

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Engaged

As Damon looked at the aquamarine coloured ring on his finger he smiled to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. He'd never felt this much bliss in his entire long life. 

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you."

He leaned down, gently kissing the other man. 

"I can't wait to be your husband."

"You'll finally be Damon Parker."

"You wish buddy, I'm not changing it." Damon laughed slightly. "Come to think of it though, Kai Salvatore has a ring to it."

Kai flushed slightly, burrying his face in Damon's chest and the older man smirked, gently kissing his fiance's head.


End file.
